


The Pack Meets Team Lyle

by VickeyStar



Series: The Pack Meets People [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Internship (2013)
Genre: Drinking, Lots of drinking, Stiles is Stuart, Stiles works at Google, billy gives piggyback rides, college break, drunk party, the pack meets team lyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just wanted to spend his break hanging out with the pack. What he didn't want to do is discover that the rest of Team Lyle were in Beacon Hills, and drunk at the Jungle. Awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pack Meets Team Lyle

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened. I just wanted a small thing where the pack meets them. This kind of got away from me.  
> Lemme kno if you guys have any ideas about plots for people you want the pack to meet... if I know the show I will try.  
> Any plots you want to see from the following shows are welcome in the comments  
> Vampire Diaries  
> Teen Wolf  
> The Librarians  
> Hawaii 5-O  
> Maze Runner Series  
> Arrow/Flash/Supergirl  
> Agents of Shield  
> Avengers  
> Supernatural  
> Warehouse 13  
> etc.  
> Thanks!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar  
> PS: Still looking for a much needed beta for Stiles Comes Home or any future works, just so you guys kno!

Stiles was in a pack meeting when he got a phone call. Everybody in the pack made it home from college for the holidays, and stayed close. They were halfway through the holiday break. The others were watching a movie, so he moved to the kitchen to answer it. He didn’t recognize the number.

“Hello?” He asked into the phone.

 _“Stewie!”_ He heard, and smirked to himself at the nickname.

“Nick, I told you not to call me that.” He said, though he inwardly smiled at the nickname.

 _“Yeah, yeah, whatever, Stewie. Listen up, the rest of the team got together, and we’re in Cali! Neha mentioned you would be in some small town called Bacon Hills or something, so we might stop by, or you could come up and join us, and we can have the second best night of your life!”_ His friend shouted loudly into the phone, causing a few irritated glances from the pack. Stiles smiled to himself.

“Yeah, buddy. I’ll join you guys up there tomorrow, how about that?” He asked into the phone, and the pack looked over at him. There was music blaring over the phone. “Wait… are you where I think you are? Because if you are, Nick, I swear to the gods I will castrate you.”

_“If you think we’re in some gay club called the Jungle and Yo-Yo and Neha are tracing the phone to find you and surprise you then you’re wrong.”_

Stiles sighed. “I’ll come pick you guys up. If you puke in my jeep, your manhood won’t be the only body part you’ll lose.”

He hung up the phone, and moved to the door of the loft. “Sorry, guys, some friends from Google are in town and I gotta go supervise. Two of them are forty-year-old men, and I swear they are the most childish of us all!” He left, ignoring the questioning glances he got.

Stiles drove his jeep to the Jungle, and entered to see all of his fellow Google workers, drunk and picking fights. Danny, the poor soul, was trying to soothe ruffled feathers, and herd the group outside. Stiles smiled at him in gratitude as he walked up and grabbed Nick and Billy.   
“Come on, guys. Shots at my place.” That got them eager to follow, and Danny looked alarmed at the promise of further drinking.

“Are you sure about that Stiles?” He asked in alarm, pulling the other boy to the side.

“Don’t worry, Danny. I know these guys, and the promise of a bigger hangover was the only way to get them out of there peacefully.” He soothed. “Thanks for the help, I owe you big for this.”   
Danny shook his head. “No problem, just be careful.”

Stiles nodded and said goodbye. He drove over to his house, grateful that his father wasn’t home. The others raced inside, and soon after, they were rowdy.   
Stiles decided that the only way to get them to rest was to get them drunk enough to black out, and who better to outdrink them then a bunch of werewolves?   
He texted the pack.

Google-fu Master: _Hey, guys, I need a favor._

ScreamingBanshee: _What do you need?_

Google-fu Master: _My friends who called are at my house, drunk off their asses, and the only way to get them to chill is to outdrink them. Who better then werewolves?_

Sourwolf: _Seriously, Stiles? You want us to go over to your house to drink?_

Google-fu Master: _Please, Der???? I’ll owe you a ton!_

TrueAlphaScotty: _On my way, Isaac, Malia and Cora as well._

Google-fu Master: _Ohmygods thank you guys!!!!!!!!!!_

Reptillian Legend: _If Lydia and I are helping, you have to drink too._

Google-fu Master: _Definitely, Jackson, these guys wouldn’t let me skip out on it._

Sourwolf: _On our way._

Stiles grinned.

“Stewie!” Nick called, grinning. “Shots now!”

“Soon, I’ve got some other friends who are joining us.” He smiled at the excited looks on their faces. Lyle was on his phone, and he was frowning.

“What’s up, Lyle?” He asked, watching his former mentor.

“The app says I can’t send this text…” Lyle trailed off, staring at his phone.

“That’s the point of the app, to see what drunk texts you should and shouldn’t send.” Stiles pointed out, and the doorbell rang. He opened it to find the pack, and sighed in both relief and resignation.

“Warning, they call me Stuart, don’t ask, and they can be… peculiar.” He warned, then let the pack in.

As first introductions go, it could’ve been better, but it also could’ve been worse. The pack walked into the living room to see Billy giving Nick a drunk piggyback across the room (Stiles moved the breakable things to his dad’s room, which he locked, and sadly, knowing his friends, that list included the coffee table.), Neha telling Yo-Yo all about hentai, and Lyle in the corner, trying to hack the drunk texts app they made.

“Guys, these are Derek, Lydia, Scott, Malia, Kira, Allison, Liam, Jackson, Isaac, and Cora.” He announced, and they all stopped moving, and turned to look. Well, Billy tried and ended up falling, dropping Nick in the process. They scrambled to their feet.

“Pack, these are Neha, Nick, Billy, Yo-Yo, and Lyle.” Stiles pointed them out, and just barely managed to hold in the laugh as the pack tensed when team Lyle turned to face them.

“So… shots?” he suggested, and everybody nodded. It took a while, but by three in the morning, team Lyle was all asleep on the couch, and so were Jackson, Isaac, Cora, Malia, and Liam.

Stiles was putting a blanket over the team when Derek spoke up.

“How did you meet them?” He asked, and Stiles turned to stare at him. Derek had a party hat on his head, and he was covered in glitter (a surprise from Billy.), and his face had small bits of whipped cream on it.

Stiles smiled. “We worked together on the internship at Google.” He fondly removed some whipped cream from Neha’s hair. “We became pretty good friends.”

“Only you would be friends with supernatural creatures, and still manage to find crazier friends over the course of a few weeks, Stiles.” Scott shook his head fondly, and the others agreed. Derek brought some wolfsbane vodka earlier, and they were all still drinking.

Eventually, they fell asleep.

When the Sherriff came home and saw the pack’s cars in front of his house, he was expecting to find a puppy pile in Stiles’ room. He wasn’t expecting to find sixteen adults surrounded by various empty bottles that all had alcohol in them, and whipped cream and glitter all over the place. The group was all asleep, Stiles lying between the five strangers and the pack, but he looked neutral, like he was surrounded by friends. The Sherriff of Beacon Hills sighed and cleaned up the mess, staying silent. Occasionally one of the werewolves would open one eye, make eye contact, then flutter off back to the world of sleep.

edn


End file.
